


Please

by Ivies_writings (madnauseum)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Ending, Younger Castiel, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnauseum/pseuds/Ivies_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is begging Cas to let them try their first time together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

“Please Cas?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“Oh, come on Cas. You know I hate to beg!”

“I don’t want you to beg. I said no.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

Dean stepped closer to Cas, stepping into his personal space so that his lips brushed against the rim of his ear… not that he didn’t think Cas couldn’t hear him… but…

“Please Cas,” he whispered.

“No,” he whispered back.

“But I want you to come with me. It’ll be great. I promise.”

Cas shook his head and shuffled away from Dean’s breath against his neck. “I said no Dean. I’m not ready.”

“But why aren’t you ready? We’ve done so many things together already…”

“Because.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

He grew more demanding. “WHY?”

Cas grew more irritated. “BECAUSE!”

“WHY WON’T YOU TELL ME?!?!”

“You of all people should know what it’s like… the first time.”

Dean winced inwardly. He remembered his first time. It was awful and he was pretty sure he threw up. “Yes I do! But I got over it, and it is soooo awesome Cas, you won’t regret it!”

“I can’t believe we are having this conversation. Just because I’ve never done it before… and you’re pushing me into it! And for what? So you can have cheap thrills at my expense?”

Cas walked away from him a few steps.

Dean took a few steps and stood directly before him staring intently into his crystal blue eyes. “That’s not it,” he said gently. “It’s something you need to experience. I’m sure you will eventually, anyway. If not with me, then with someone else...”

Cas shifted to his right, his head turning away, his jaw setting just a little bit tighter.

“I’ll be right there with you… You can keep your eyes closed… You can hold onto me real tight...”

Cas huffed and rolled his eyes. “You’d like that wouldn’t you… holding onto you _sooo_ tight while you scream in my ear. That’s just great, Dean. That’s all I _ever_ wanted.”

“Awwwe Come on! I didn’t mean it like that!”

Cas was walking away from him at a nice pace, but Dean caught up to him, caught his hand and threaded their fingers, oblivious to what was going on around them.

“What is it? Why won’t you do this with me? Talk to me Cas… I’m listening...”

Cas tried to wrench his fingers away. “I’m _scared_. It _scares_ me.”

“It scares everyone, but most people live through it everyday.”

“Most?!?”

“Well, yeah. Sometimes these things…”

“You’re confirming to me that humans die from it everyday and I’m still supposed to trust you?!” Cas busted his hand free.

“Well yeah… I mean… we can go watch first… if that would make you feel better…”

Cas threw up her hands. “This is ridiculous. I’m leaving.”

Dean’s shoulders slumped. “Cas… please… I just…” Then in a last ditch effort to keep him from walking too far away Dean called to him, “I love you!”

Cas stopped in his tracks.

He smiled and whispered, “ _Victory!_ ”

Cas turned around slowly and instead of seeing the gooey look of love etched across his features, his face was screwed up in mild disgust. Dean watched in horror as Cas stomped back to where he stood until he was an inch away from Dean’s face.

“If you think that telling me you love me is going to get me on that ROLLERCOASTER, you have completely lost your mind!”

Cas turned around and Dean watched as he stormed across the pavement, weaving in and out of the crowd of people that had swarmed around them. Dean felt a large hand pat his shoulder as a stranger offered sympathy. “Sorry pal.”

“Yeah,” Dean said aloud, and he trudged off to ride the rollercoaster alone.

 

 


End file.
